Running Away
by SaphRaine
Summary: Warning! Very mature themes. Do not read if you're not over 18! Bella is going to run away from her loving mother and sexually abusing step-father. What happens when she runs away to her father. will she tell him? All cannon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I just want everyone to know that I do not approve of this kind of behavior. I heard about a girl being raped by her step-father, and she died. I figured that I should give a happy ending to this type of story. I personally think it is disgusting to abuse children in any way, let alone sexually. This story will be rough, but will have a happy ending. If you don't like what you read, don't read it. I'll take the flames as they come though. Do not read if you are under 18!!!!!! Very mature content that children should not read about! If you continue to read this, thank you for bearing with me!**

**~Elle**

Prologue

I was running away. I would call my mom when I reached Forks, Washington; reached my real father.

I would feed her some story about wanting to leave her and…_Phil_ alone. I would never let her know the real, true reason why I left that house, left them, left her. She would NEVER know what her husband had put me through. She would never know the pain…the abuse…the sorrow, that I had suffered at the hand of her husband.

**Chapter one**

_Flashback_

_My mother was getting married today. I was excited for her, but my new step-father-to-be scared me. Every time I he looked at me, the look in his eyes sacred me tremendously. He looked at me with a hunger. For what, I didn't know. I never thought that I would want to know. _

_One month later:_

_My mom and Phil just got back from their Honeymoon. I had stayed with my father, Charlie in Forks for a month during the summer while they were away. I came back and I rushed into my mother's arms. I looked at Phil._

_"It's good to see you again, Phil," He shook my hand, but when he did, he tightened his grip on my hand. It hurt, but his eyes dared me to say anything, so I didn't. My mom went into the kitchen and he looked down at me. _

_"Isabella, I will only say this once, so I want you to listen very carefully." I nodded silently._

_"When you address me, you. Will. Call. Me. Daddy, do you understand me?" He questioned me._

_I was bewildered. This man was not my father, but he scared me. I would do anything so he wouldn't hurt me. He had never hurt me before, but I knew that he would if I disobeyed._

_"Yes, Daddy, I understand you." I replied softly. _

_"What a good little girl you are. Look how happy you make your Daddy," he lifted my head up sharply from under my chin. My gaze was level with his private parts. There was a bulge there. I was repulsed. I didn't know what to say. I just stared. _

_"Tell your Daddy how glad you are that you make him very happy," he told me as he took my hand and placed it over his bulge. I tried to remove my hand, but he just gripped it tighter and made my hand squeeze him. It was hard, and I could feel the heat. I wanted to gag. I didn't say anything, I just looked down. He suddenly squeezed my hand tighter. _

_"Tell me!" he growled softly._

_"I'm very glad Daddy, that I make you so _happy_ Daddy," I threw in an extra Daddy just to please him. I hoped that he would let me go then. He released my hand and bent down to hug me. He grabbed my front private part, and seemed to massage it roughly. I heard footsteps, and he removed his hand and put it behind my back with the other._

_"Oh Bella! I'm so glad that you and Phil are getting along so well,"_

_End of Flashback_

I was sitting in my room trying to write an English essay. The prompt: Write about something that you wish you could change about your life. If I could, I would write about all the times that Phil raped me and about him marrying my mom. Hell, even him entering my mom's life. He made her happy, but she had no clue what he did to me. They were both at work, but I heard a door slam. I hoped to God it was my mother. I heard my door open up quietly.

"Isabella, turn around and look at your Daddy," came the voice that I dreaded every day of my life. Dammit! He came home early today. Probably just so he could have his fun. I mechanically turned around in my chair and looked into his eyes. Lust was prominent in his eyes.

"Isabella, make your Daddy happy," he told me. I knew what he wanted. I stood up as he began to unbuckle his belt. I knew what that belt could do.

_Flashback_

_"Isabella, make your Daddy happy," he told me one day when he didn't have to work, and my mother did. I was sick of being used for sex. I was disgusted with myself. I hated myself, I hated him. I only wish I could tell my mother. _

_"No, Phil," I was brave today. _

_"What did you say to me you little bitch?" he asked me, his voice deadly. _

_"You heard me, Phi. I won't make you 'happy.'" He began to unbuckle his belt anyways. He took it all the way off though. He folded it in half. He stalked over to me, and ripped my shirt off of my body. He seen a cup of water next to me and poured it over my back. _

_Throwing me onto the floor, he straddled my small frame to hold me down. My back wet with the water, he began to beat me with his leather belt. Each strike burned and I wanted to scream in pain, but I wouldn't let him know that it hurt._

_End of flashback_

I stood up and walked over to him. I sunk to my knees and waited as he pulled his pants down to his knees and his member sprung out and hit me in the face. He laughed heartily as my mouth dropped open in surprise. He took my shock into his own hands and shoved his dick into my mouth. I almost gagged. It was going in and out of my mouth, each time he didn't move, but he shoved my head down on him, making it go down my throat. One of his hands was in my hair, gripping my hair tightly while driving my head down onto him. I did everything that he liked. I hoped that after his release that he would leave me alone. He did that every once in a while. He wouldn't want sex afterwards. But that was usually if there was a chance that we would be caught. But there was no chance of that today. Damn.

He came into my mouth and I pulled my head back when he took his hand out of my hair. I was always forced to swallow the nasty liquid. I backed away from him and he looked down at himself clearly happy with himself. His head snapped up to look at me though.

"Get back over here you bitch, there's still some cum on my dick. Lick. It. Off. Now! And don't walk, crawl over here." He demanded of me. I wanted to cry. The smell made me want to throw up, but I didn't. I crawled back over to him and gently lifted him to my mouth. I licked the bottom of his member from base to tip. I took him into my mouth, rubbing my tongue all over him. Tasting the saltiness once again made me want to gag. I ignored it. I stopped and pulled back. He looked down and was satisfied.

"Now, I want you to undress and lay on the bed. Undress fast this time, I want to feel you," he told me, I shuddered, but did what I was told with a "Yes Daddy," along the way.

I stripped myself of clothing as fast as possible, for Phil did not like to wait. I had turned around to do this, and when I lay on the bed, he was already undressed. He looked down at me and looked dissatisfied.

"Spread your legs for me, Isabella," he demanded. I knew what he wanted. I slightly picked my legs off the bed and held them together for a minute. Put my hands at the top of my knees and as I opened my legs, I slid my hands down my thighs. My hands hit my epicenter and it was smooth as always. He made sure I knew that I had to be smooth, and I had to shave every day. He pushed my body up the bed and lay down in between my legs with his head lying right on my core. He was kissing his way inside me. He never did this for me. Not that I would want it, but he liked the taste of me. He made me taste myself once, after I released. I wanted to puke all over him for what he was making me do. He had once gathered a lot of my juices on his fingers and shoved them first in his mouth, and then he gathered more and made me lick it off of his hand.

His tongue was now inside me. While it felt amazing, I hated every minute of it. I felt worse because I enjoyed what he made me feel. I was disgusted with myself for it. He circled my clit with his tongue, and I made the appropriate noises, that came so easily, because they were real. His fingers were inside me, going deep inside me while he worked his mouth around my sensitive clit. He did this until I came, and he lapped up the juices that were pouring out of me. He made guttural sounds that vibrated in me and made me cum more. He slowly kissed up my body and he rammed his dick in my sex. He never used a condom. He said that because he started to do this when I was so young, it ruined any chance that I ever had to conceive. He also said that he wanted to hear the noises I made when his warmness exploded inside me. Ugh, I shivered.

I knew my part well though. As he fucked me, raped me, hurt me, I was to make noises of pleasure, and lift my hips up so that he could gain better access.

After hours of abuse, he finally came and rolled off of me. He grabbed his clothes and walked out of the room. I pulled the covers over me and cried myself to sleep. When I woke up, my mom was calling me down for dinner. I feigned sickness and made a decision. I wouldn't, couldn't take this much longer. I had to do something.

I would run away. To Charlie's. If my father knew what was really going on, he would not tolerate it. He had connections as the Chief of Police. He would do something. I would do it tomorrow night. Phil had to work all day and wouldn't be home until three in the morning. I would do it tomorrow. I lay back onto my pillows and fell asleep for another hour.


	2. Chapter 2

I lay in bed that night after waking. I had slept the rest of the day, and now it was two in the morning. I lie still, and quiet because I had heard a noise. Not long after that noise, my door opened and Phil tip-toed in. Dammit, he was insatiable today. I would be hurting tomorrow morning after he left. Really it was this morning.

"I wanted a little bit of fun before I left for work this morning, Isabella," he whispered to me. I was still naked from earlier since I had fallen asleep right after our encounter earlier.

"What a good girl you are for keeping your clothes off all night. Just for that, I'll give you more pleasure than usual. Now what do you say to your Daddy, Isabella?" he asked me. As if he was doing me a favor!

"Thank you, Daddy, I look forward to the pleasure you will give me," I told him mechanically. He climbed into my bed, on top of me as I said this.

"Oh yes, Isabella, I will give you so much pleasure, but I promise you, you will give me more. Look how happy you've made me already!" he said quietly as he took my hand and brought it down to his dick. It was hard, and I could already feel the pre-cum. He was naked already.

"Squeeze it, Isabella," he demanded. I did as I was told, stroking his shaft up and down. I was about to go faster when he pulled my hand away and slid down my body. He kissed my neck, and kissed the skin between my breasts. He always made sure I wore bras that were tight on me so that my breasts stay perky, as he put it.

He sucked one of my nipples into his mouth and bit down hard. I wanted to cry out, but I couldn't. I didn't want my mom to find out about this. It would kill her. He grabbed the other one and pinched hard. I bit down on my lip and tasted blood.

He must have decided that he was done with my nipples because he kissed down my stomach and down to my waistline. He licked down my smooth outer core. Then his tongue came in contact with my swollen clit. I decided I was going to just give him what he wanted, just so it could be done. The faster it was done, the faster he would leave, and the faster I could run away. My hips bucked of their own accord, smashing my wet core into his face. He bit down onto my clit and I wanted to scream, but his hand was suddenly over my mouth.

"Isabella, if you scream, I will kill you," he told me after he disengaged his mouth from my center. Uh oh, he wanted to be dirty tonight. That meant I would have to talk dirty, and eventually fuck him. Yuck. He just had to want everything, the night I would run away.

"Isabella, tell me what I want to hear,"

"Daddy, Iwantyoutofuckme," I said under my breath and fast.

"What was that Isabella? Say it nice and slow, and I want you to use my favorite word." Yuck, dirty talk.

"Daddy, I want you to fuck my p-pussy," I stuttered on the word that he liked most.

"Is your pussy wet for me, Isabella?" he asked against the said part.

"Yes, Daddy," I told him. When I answered, he drove his tongue into me, lapping at me. He started to grab my hips and pull me to him, smashing his face into me.

"Isabella, I'm going to stop this now, and I want you to get on top of me, and I want you to please your Daddy," he told me after he had decided he had had enough. He pushed me out of the bed, naked and vulnerable and lay down on his back waiting for me to do as he wanted. I put one of my knees on the edge of the bed and swung the other leg over him, to straddle him. I was sitting on my knees, just above him. I had to sit higher since his hard member was perfectly erect and standing up high. He began to knead my breasts.

"Isabella, if you do not drop that sweet wet pussy on my hard cock, you will regret it. I will get rid of your mother for the day, I will take off work, and I will fuck you all day long. And it will hurt.

My heart practically stopped. _Just do it Bella, just get it over with!_ I yelled at myself.

"Yes, Daddy," I murmured. I practically jumped down onto him. His shaft speared through me. It hurt me because he hit the back of me. I bit my lip to keep from crying out. I started to move up and down on him.

"Yes, my Isabella, that slick wetness feels so good on me." He moaned softly. One hand was still kneading my breast, and the other one went in between my legs. His thumb began to rub against my soaking clit. I did what he wanted me to do: give him release. He began to explode inside me and he brought me to lie down on top of him. My breasts hurt from being squeezed. He put his head on my shoulder and bit down.

"I marked you, my Isabella. You will be mine forever. I will be the only one who will ever enter here." He said as he moved his member inside of me.

"Sit up, Isabella; I want you lying on your back. I have a toy for you." Oh no. This was new. I looked at my clock. 4:30 A.M. I did as I was told however as he reached under my bed.

"Now be a good girl, Isabella, and spread your legs for me once more,"

"Yes, Daddy," I did as I was told.

He looked down at me, particularly in my bottom most areas.

"Look how wet you are, Isabella. I'm glad that I can do that for you. He bent down and licked right up my slit, stopping only for a second at the very top, at my most sensitive part.

"What kind of toy?" I asked him.

"Are we forgetting the rules, my Isabella?" shit, I had forgotten to call him Daddy.

"I'm sorry, Daddy…uh…I…uh…" I couldn't think of a good excuse.

"I know my dirty little girl, you're just so excited about your new toy."

"Yes, Daddy," I said gratefully. I didn't want another hour's worth of sex for one little mistake.

From behind his back, he brought a long shiny object.

"This is a dildo. I want to use it on you while my dick is in your mouth." Oh. My. God. He was going to make this as worse as possible!

"Yes, Daddy," I whispered.

"Oh, you're making Daddy happy again!" He said excitedly.

He lay down on top of me and waited for me to take him into my mouth. His knees were on either side of my bed, and he was thrusting into my mouth. He set the 'toy' at my open. Horror washed over me as I realized that this toy was bigger than I was. He put it more firmly against me, and pushed down hard. I felt my hole tear and widen to accommodate the overly large object. I could just hear him from down there.

"I'm taking male enhancement pills, Isabella. I want you to be a little bit looser for me. You will be nowhere near loose enough once I'm done. I will be two times as big as this toy. You will be nice and tight. We also will enjoy a nice experiment tonight. He stopped his movements in my core, and my mouth. He put the toy down, and turned me onto my back. He spread my ass cheeks and pushed into my ass. I bit down onto the pillow so I wouldn't scream.

"Oh yes, Isabella, your ass is so very tight, I love it. I will stop for now. You will get more of that in about twelve hours. We're done for the night." He pulled out and walked out of the room to get ready for work.

When six rolled around and he left, I grabbed a bag of my belongings, and found my bike in the garage. I pedaled as hard as I could until I got to the airport. My entire body ached, but I would rest on the plane.

After three hours of biking, I finally reached the airport, and went up to the ticket desk.

"I want a one way ticket to Seattle Washington, and a connecting flight to Port Angeles." The lady looked at me like I was crazy. "Please," I practically begged. She handed me my tickets, and I went to call my Dad; my real Dad.

Three rings later: "Hello?" a sleepy Charlie answered the phone.

"Dad?" I said hesitantly.

"Bells?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm at the airport, and I'm on my way to Seattle. Then, I have a connecting ride to Port Angeles. Dad, please, can you pick me up?" I was desperate.

"Bells, I'll be there waiting. I'm heading out now, I don't care how long I have to wait." He told me. I had hope for my life yet.

"Thank you dad," I said gratefully.


	3. Chapter 3

The entire plane ride to Seattle, I cried silently. I just let the tears run down my face, every once in a while I would brush them away. I accepted the aspirin and water from the flight attendant. She came back about every ten minutes of the entire two hour and forty-five minute trip. Every time she came back to see me, she always had something with her; whether it was peanuts, pretzels, water, tissues, something. I was incredibly grateful to her and told her so often. When we reached Seattle, I thanked the attendant once more and proceeded to get off the plane. I had to run to catch my connecting flight to Port Angeles.

I had five minutes until I had to board. I whipped out my cell phone and called my Dad. He answered after two rings this time.

"Bells!?" he sounded frantic.

"Yeah, Dad, it's me. I'm about to get onto my flight to Port Angeles. I should be there in about an hour."

"Isabella Marie Swan! You just left? You didn't even tell your mother that you were leaving! What has gotten into you?" he sounded mad, but at the same time happy.

"Dad, I'll try to explain when I see you. I promise."

"Okay, Bells, I guess. I'll call your mom and tell her that you're staying here. But I want a full explanation young lady!"

"Ok dad, I have to go, my plane is boarding. I'll see you in an hour. I love you, bye!" I quickly closed me phone as I boarded my plane.

One Hour Later

"Bella!" I heard my name.

"Dad!" I ran to my father and hugged him, despite how I presently felt about men and their arms or any other part of their body for that matter. I had missed my father.

He took my bag and we left for his…our house in Forks. I fell asleep on the way there, and before I knew it, I was being shaken awake. I jumped up and yelled. I thought that I was back in my bed in Phoenix and that it was Phil shaking me awake for more of his 'happy time.' I shuddered, but realized that I was hundreds of miles away from him, in Forks, Washington, with my father.

"Come on, Bells, I want to hear why you just took off like that. Not that I don't want you here. I love that you're here!" he said,

"Yeah, well, when you find out why I'm here, you won't be so happy," I told him.

His face fell and he led the way into the small kitchen that hadn't changed in the years since he and my mother moved here.

"Sit down, Dad,"

"What's going on, Bells?" he asked me. His expression was guarded and wary.

"Dad, why do you think that I didn't come back to see you after mom and Phil got married?" I asked him.

"I figured that you wanted to spend some time with them,"

"Dad, what I'm going to tell you now, is not going to make you happy. Honestly, you're gonna be horrified, and pissed, and I wouldn't blame you if you hated me and were disgusted with me forever. And for what I'm about to tell you, I'm so sorry for daddy," I used daddy, only because he deserved it, because he was my daddy. He loved me the right way.

"Bella, you're not pregnant are you?" he asked looking pale.

"No, Dad, I honestly wish I could be. I can't get pregnant anymore!" I began to cry. I didn't want to tell my father this. No father should have to go through this.

"Dad-"

"Bella, no matter what you did, or no matter what happened, I will always love you, honey. Always; nothing you do or say will ever change that." He stopped talking abruptly waiting for my answer.

"Dad, since the night that mom and …her husband…came back from their honeymoon, well…." Tears began to spill over my eyelids. I brushed them away quickly. Then a sob escaped my chest. "He raped me. Every single night, sometimes even when mom was home!!! I was gonna come here, and just live here, and not tell you. You shouldn't have to deal with this too, but I had to tell you. I want revenge. I want him to pay for what he's done to me the past several years." I began to sob into my arms and he got down on his knees in front of me with his arms on my shoulders.

I flinched away and then looked down, and it was my father. I began to sag as I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Bella, I swear to God that I will do whatever I possibly can to put that man behind bars. I promise you baby, I will do everything. God, I'm so sorry that that ever happened to you. If I had any idea…" He seemed to be choking on his words. He was obviously picturing what all of this meant. He hugged me to him.

"Why now, Bella? Why didn't you come to me when it first happened? Dammit! I could have stopped all of this then!"

"Dad, I was afraid. I was younger, and scared, and he made mom happy!" I wailed. "And then, last night, it was worse than normal, and I just knew I had to get out, and stop it somehow. I'm so, so sorry!" I sobbed against his chest.

"Oh, honey, Bells, I, I want you to go up to your room and sleep. I'm going to go talk to my lawyer and see what can and will be done about this! I promise I'll put him away, Bells." With that, he walked out of the house and started up the cruiser and went to find his lawyer.

Me, I dragged myself up the stairs and fell into bed and slept through the night.

_The next day:_

I woke up to the smell of bacon, and not Phil's body. Thank God I left. I carefully walked downstairs and saw a woman in the kitchen. I did not know that my father had a girlfriend. Well, good for him; he deserved some happiness as well. I knew that I hadn't made any noise, but the woman turned around, looking at me expectedly.

This woman had caramel colored hair, and eyes. She was beautiful, and she looked motherly.

"Bella, dear, you're up. I heard that you were in town to visit your father. He was talking to my husband. Now, he was worried about you, and he called to ask me if I would come over and spend some time with you. He didn't want you to be alone. You see, my husband, Carlisle is a doctor. He's going to be examining you later on today. My name is Esme Cullen, by the way."

She talked a lot, but there was a lot of explaining to be done. I smiled politely; she was so kind, and I didn't want to seem rude.

"Mrs. Cullen, I-"

"Please, call me, Esme." She said.

"Esme, I don't know what you're talking about; I haven't made any appointments with any hospital."

She stood up and put a few pieces of bacon and a scoop of scrambled eggs on a plate. She sat it in front of me and gave me a fork, looking at me expectedly.

"Bella, honey, you have to be examined for when you go to court. I hope that you don't mind your father telling me. I was with Carlisle at the time, and you need to be examined to assess any damage that has been done to you. Bella, I promise you, that we will never let him anywhere near you ever again." She grabbed me up in a soft hug. Her body was freezing, I wondered if I should turn the furnace up. In the end, I put my arms around her and began to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, wellll…here is the next chapter! This one is better. But the plot thickens!! Who is this man? Okay, just to clarify this, the Cullens will be vampires in this story. Edward had much more control though. Enjoy! **

**~Elle~**

She led me over to the table, and nudged me into a chair. I sat down and put my head on my arms, waiting for my tears to subside. I heard her sit down but I didn't bother to look up. She lightly cleared her throat.

"Bella, I need you to get dressed. My children will take you to school with them. You have to start. Charlie has asked me to help, so I have already had you enrolled. Now, I will tell you about my children." She started to tell me.

"Esme, could you tell me while I get dressed? If they're coming to pick me up, then I'll need to be ready."

"Oh, of course, dear; now, Edward, he is the youngest. And then there is Jasper, and Alice. As well as Emmett and Rosalie; Emmett, Alice, and Edward are all blood related, and Rosalie and Jasper are as well. Actually, those two are fraternal twins. Don't be surprised when you realize that Alice and Jasper are together, and so are Emmett and Rosalie." She forewarned me.

"Oh," was the lame response that escaped my lips. I was rushing to find something decent to wear. I quickly threw on some sweatpants on and a hoodie over my tank top. I heard a honk outside my house. I glanced out the window and saw a silver car.

"Bella, dear, they're here. I hope you have a good day dear. After school, Edward is going to bring you up to the hospital," I nodded and turned to walk down the stairs, but Esme stopped me once more.

"Bella, everything will be okay, I promise." She whispered as she pulled me into a tight hug. Boy she was strong!

"Thank you for everything, Esme." I told her gratefully.

I ran out the door after picking up my backpack and throwing it over my shoulder. I walked outside and there stood a teenage boy. My jaw dropped as I took in his appearance. I didn't really dawn on me that I was blatantly staring at him; practically drooling over him. He had the oddest shade of copper hair. Or maybe bronze was the more appropriate color to call it. His face was hard, almost rigid. But that rigid face was the most beautiful face I had ever laid eyes on. Pale with semi-black eyes, his nostrils were flared and his eyes seemed to burn through my own.

"Hello, Bella," he spoke, it was somewhat strained, but immensely pleasant sounding. It sounded like an angel sent down to tease me. I stood there not knowing what to say. He cocked his head to the side when I didn't return his greeting. I realized that I should say something.

"Hello. You're Edward, right?" I asked with more confidence than I thought possible of myself.

"Yes, I am Edward, Esme's son. It is very nice to meet you, Bella,"

"Where is the rest of your family?" I questioned him.

"The rest of my siblings are probably already at school. I offered to pick you up alone, so that the rest of them weren't late. Esme told me to take you in a little bit late."

"Oh," was my mind-blowing response.

"May I take your bag?" he held his pale hand out. It took me a minute to realize what he was asking.

Shaking my head I answered, "Yes, you may." I smiled a little bit, and he shot me a dazzling crooked smile. It blew me away. I was stunned to say the least. I was about to open the passenger side door, but he beat me to it.

"Ms. Swan, I am nothing if not a gentleman, let me get the door for you," he said as he opened it. I slid into the leather seat and he closed the door. He put my book bag in the back seat. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. What felt like less than two seconds later the car started and was backing out of the drive way. My mind must have wandered, and didn't register the correct time. I looked over at him and smiled when he looked at me.

"So, Bella, how are you?" he asked me quietly.

"I'm okay," was my reply. It was a bit shaky because I didn't really know if he knew about what happened to me. Just that Esme and her husband, 'the doctor' knew.

"Is this the first time that you've been in Forks, Bella?" his voice was calm, and steady.

"It's the first time in a very long time, but I've been here before." I tried my hardest not to think about what happened in the years in between.

"I see. So, if you would like, I will take you to the main office and we can get your schedule?" it was more of a request, than anything.

"Er – well, yeah, sure, that would be nice," I said looking up and around at him. The car was stopped and we were in a semi-large parking lot. I looked down to unbuckle my seatbelt, but before I could even do that, my door was opened and Edward Cullen was staring down at me. He held is hand out. I unbuckled and accepted his hand. After he helped me out of his car, he opened the back door and grabbed my book bag and handed it to me. He motioned for me to walk with him. He put his hand on the small of my back and we walked towards a building that had a sign adorning it that read "Main Office."

He opened the door for me and I walked in.

"Hello, dear, how may I help you this morning?" asked a gaudy red-haired woman with the name of Mrs. Cope.

"Good morning. I'm Bella Swan. I'm Charlie Swan's daughter…" her eyes lit up as soon as I said Charlie's name.

"Oh, yes! Isabella! Chief Swan and Mrs. Cullen had said you would be starting today; must have slipped my mind!"

Edward stepped up and her eyes got wide and her breathing quickened.

"Mrs. Cope, _Bella_," he stressed my name, "needs her schedule, so neither of us is late to class," he prompted her. He looked at her, and when he talked, his voice was like velvet.

"Of course! How silly of me!" she handed me a stack of papers and said to Edward, "Now, Edward dear, make sure you show Isabella around to her classes." She sternly told Edward. He once again put his hand barely touching the small of my back and led me out of the office building.

He took me to my first class. We were a little early but better early than late. I gave my slip to the teacher to sign and when he gave it back to me, he told me that I could sit next to Edward. I followed Edward to where he sat, and then I made to move and sit next to him on the left. Before I could pull the seat out, he did it for me. He pulled it out and as I sat down he pushed it in a little bit for me. I was almost at a loss for words.

"Thank you," I murmured. He looked over at me his eyes were burning they were lighter than they had been before, but they were still almost black. He looked like he was going to ask me a question but the teacher came over and set a thick old book in front of me. I looked up at him and he stared back.

"This will be your book for the year. Get it covered by the end of the week or you will have a detention Ms. Swan." He was glaring at me like I was something that shouldn't even be alive. I wondered what his problem was.

I asked Edward just that. "What is his _problem_?"

He looked over at me and his eyes softened even more. "That isn't a normal teacher. He's a common substitute. I don't like him. He looks at the girls in a way that he shouldn't." His eyes darkened once again. I shivered involuntarily. I didn't like the sound of that. I hoped that the regular teacher would be back soon. I had already been through enough with Phil. I didn't want to even think about what this man could do. People started to file in the classroom.

Edward turned back to me after looking over at the clock. "So why did you decide to come and live with your dad?" he asked me casually. A little bit too casually.

"Edward, were you around when your parents were talking about why I came? Do you know why I ran away from my mother's house?" I asked him. I kept his gaze and didn't look down, even though I could feel a blush begin to creep up my neck and begin to show on my cheeks. He didn't look away from me but he did reply.

"Yes," he murmured. He looked down after he answered my question. I wanted to cry but I held back the tears and swallowed the lump that had risen in my throat.

The bell rang and everyone sat in their seats. The sub called the class to order. As he was teaching, his eyes kept wandering to my face. I kept my head down and my hair covering the majority of my face. I was staring at the same place in my book when a piece of paper slid in front of my face. It was from Edward, his elegant script scrawled across the first few lines.

"I'm having my sister get us out of class." I dipped my head slightly to let him know that I had read it. I looked over at him and his eyes were soft. I looked into his eyes and I saw his eyes darken literally and figuratively. They were now completely black. He looked up to the front of the classroom at the sub.

"Ms. Swan, why are you not paying attention? I would think that someone who is behind because they so suddenly…_moved_ here would want to pay close attention! I think that tonight you will have a detention with me." His eyes were laughing at me. What was his deal? Why couldn't he just leave me alone? He seemed so much like Phil it scared me, and with what Edward said, he scared me even more.

Edward was looking at the door and not two seconds after he looked there, there was a knock.

"Come in!" he yelled out, sounding irritated. A short girl with spiky black hair danced into the room. She had two slips of paper in her hand. She handed them to the sub and danced back out without even looking at Edward. I had assumed that it was Edward's sister.

"Well Ms. Swan, it looks like you are lucky for today, you and Mr. Cullen are being taken out of school early. But, I will put your detention slip in the office. It will be tomorrow after school. I look forward to it." He motioned us to the front of class. He handed Edward his slip and dismissed him. He handed mine to me, and his hand touched my own and it stayed there longer than it needed to. I shivered and I felt Edward's hand on the small of my back.

"Come on, Bella, my parents and your dad probably don't want to be kept waiting." He led me out of the classroom.

"Until tomorrow, Ms. Swan." I heard the sub call after me. I shivered once more, more from the words of the substitute than from Edward's body temperature. He was unnaturally cold. I dismissed it from my mind.

**R&R please and thank you!**

**~Elle~**


	5. Chapter 5

Edward and I walked out to the main office to sign out and then we walked into the parking lot. He led me to his car and he opened the door for me. I just stood there.

"Bella, give me your key and I'll put it in a place that my sister will know where to find it, and she will take your truck home." I took it out of my pocket and handed it over to him.

"Okay, get in, and I'll go put it up for her to find." He started walking away so I got in the car and closed the door. I leaned my head against the headrest and closed my eyes.

"Bella, I'm going to call my mom before we leave, I want to find out what's going on."

I just nodded my head, but didn't open my eyes. I heard him dial a number and he waited for the recipient to answer their phone. I could vaguely hear Esme's voice. Only the sound of it, no actual words.

"Hey, mom! Bella and I just got out of school. Alice brought us our slips. What's happening?" There was a silence as he listened to what she had to say.

"The teacher?!?" he asked. My head shot up at his words. I didn't know what was going on, but it had to be interesting. I tried to listen to what Esme was saying, but I couldn't hear properly. Whatever she was telling him, it wasn't good. I watched as his eyes got darker, and his expression became more confused.

"Okay, I'll bring her over. Carlisle can do what he needs to then." He closed his phone with a snap and slowly turned towards me.

"What happened, Edward?" I looked at his grave face and knew something bad had happened.

"My mother has just informed me that one of the teachers from our schools was found in his home…dead." His face looked grim.

"It wasn't the teacher from my first class…was it?" I asked fearfully. I was afraid of the answer.

"Yeah, it was." Was all he said as he started up his car and peeled out of the lot. He was driving much too fast for my taste, so as he sped up I buckled my seat belt. He glanced over at me and his face became even grimmer. We were at the outskirts of Forks and we were pulling off of the highway onto a winding side road.

"Where are we going again?" I asked hesitantly.

"We're going to my house. Your father asked my father to get us out of school. He didn't want you to be there right now. Not with someone killing. It looks like a suicide, my father examined the body. But my father…knows that it wasn't. Your father is inclined to feel the same way, it seems." He explained to me. "My father will examine you at our house. It will be very uncomfortable, I'm sure. But it is necessary for when we take your mother's husband to court." He glanced over at me once again.

I cringed into the seat and looked out the window. I felt his cold hand grip mine. I looked into his eyes, and they were smoldering. The car was pulled to a stop in front of a magnificent mansion that could only be his house. My eyes widened when I took in the entirety of the situation. I was going to be examined by a doctor. I was going to go to court and see him again. I was going to have to tell everyone what he did to me. My poor mother…

"I can't do this Edward." My pocket began to vibrate. On reflex, I answered it.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Isabella," came the return answer. Oh. Fucking. Shit.

"What do you want?" My voice shook. I watched as a pale blonde man ran out of the house with something in his hand. He quietly opened the door and hit a button on the box in his hands. Then he took my phone and put it on speakerphone and handed it back to me.

"Excuse me? Just because you're not here in person doesn't mean that you can talk to me like that."

"I'll talk to you however I want, _Phil_." I sneered. I was becoming more and more confident by the second.

"You are to call me Daddy. You know what happens when you don't. Surely you didn't forget the whipping I gave you the last time you disrespected me like that," he was only giving me proof, and fuel.

"Oh, yes I do remember. You poured water on my back, pushed me to the ground, straddled me, and whipped me. I still have the scars." I cringed as I remembered it for the second time in a few days.

"Isabella, just because you are with Charlie, doesn't mean I won't fuck you when you come back. Because you will come back; you're not eighteen yet. Your father can't keep you away from your mother and me."

"I don't want to stay there, so I don't have to. My birthday isn't far away."

"Isabella, if I have to, I will come up there, and kidnap you back. And then, as soon as your mother leaves the house, you will get to see my newly sized cock. And the pains that you will go through when I put it up your sweet tight little ass. I can't wait to hear the sounds you make." I shuddered at his words.

"I told my father."

There was silence for one full minute. He seemed to gain his thoughts back though.

"You're bluffing. You wouldn't want him to know what dirty things you've been doing with your step-father. And I know that you don't want your mother to find out. She would hate you, despise you. She would be disgusted with you." He was trying to make my words into a bluff.

"Fine, think what you want. But you've been properly warned."

"Even if you did, there is no proof whatsoever."

"Think what you want, Phil. But as I said before, you've been warned. You have raped me for the past several years. That is called illegal! I've told my dad, and you will be sent to jail for the rest of your life, if he has anything to do with it."

"So what if I raped you. Raped you, fucked you, whatever. It's all the same. My dick in your pussy, since the day I came home from my honeymoon. I don't regret any minute of it. You have given a lot of pleasure to me Isabella. I will have it again; even if I have to kill. Oh, by the way, how do you like my friend? He told me that you were with a boy today. You should know that you are mine and mine only,"

The blonde haired man took my phone from me and closed it with a snap. I took my phone back from him and threw it against a tree as hard as I could. It shattered against the tree. I ran to where it fell and started to stomp on it. After the third time of jumping on it, my ankle buckled underneath the strain of my weight and I fell to the ground sobbing. I tried to get up a few times, but my ankle wouldn't support me. I just kept falling to the ground.

After a few minutes of trying, I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around me and lift me up. I looked up and through my blurred eyes I saw Edward. I put my arms around his neck and began to sob harder. I felt bad that I was soaking his shirt with my tears, but I couldn't help myself. I felt so safe in his arms. He walked into the house with me in his arms. I felt kind of awkward then. There was an entire crowd in the entryway. He began to walk through them. They parted like the red sea. He walked through another door way and he set me down on what must have been a couch. I didn't want to let go, but I did anyways. I curled up into a ball, and began to cry again.

I didn't know who it was but someone was talking. "Alright, everyone out but Carlisle. He has an examination to conduct."

"Thank you, Esme. I need you to video-tape this session, please."

"Of course, Carlisle."

"Bella, honey," it was Esme. I opened my eyes and sat up on the couch. Everyone was gone except Esme and the blonde haired man. I assumed it was Carlisle her husband.

"Hi, Esme," I said timidly.

"Bella, Carlisle has to do his examination of you now. Because we're not doing it at a hospital, we have to video tape it." She looked incredibly sorry. Pity was evident in her eyes.

I shuddered and sighed. "If it helps to put him in jail, then I'll be okay." I told her.

Carlisle began to talk to me once Esme turned on the video camera.

"What is your name?" he asked me.

"Isabella Swan,"

"Can you explain to me, why I am examining you?"

"I came here to live with my father. I came to him, because he is an authority figure, as the Chief of Police. I wanted him to help me, because.." I had to pause. I almost couldn't say it. I knew many others would be watching this.

"Because my step-father, Phil Dwyer has been raping me every night and sometimes during the day, for the past several years. Really since he came home from his honeymoon with my mother." Tears began to leak out of my eyes. I wiped them away as discreetly as I could.

"Bella, I understand that this is going to be very hard for you. But, since it would be more comfortable for you to do this here, and not in the hospital, this has to be videotaped." His voice was full of concern.

"I understand. I also understand that others will be watching this. I'm only doing this because I want him behind bars." My voice was full of conviction.

"Bella, I need you to take off everything but your bra. There are no scars on that part of your body are there?"

"No, Dr. Cullen, there aren't." I took off the required clothes. My cheeks were flaming red. I closed my eyes as he began the rest of the examination. I just had to keep reminding myself that this would help put Phil behind bars…

"Thank you, Bella, for being so cooperative for this. This should help with the ensuing case." Carlisle told me as Esme was turning the camera off. I needed him to explain to me what was going to happen now.

"Dr. Cullen," I began to address him.

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle what does all of this mean?" I asked him quietly.

"I regret to inform you, that you will not be able to conceive. He was correct in saying that he damaged you too early in your life, so you will not be able to have children later in your life." I heaved a sigh. I had never really thought about having children, but the never part was kind of disheartening. He looked at me and I realized that they all had the exact same color eyes. How weird.

"Bella, I'll have Edward take you home. Your father said that he would be home late tonight, so maybe I will have Edward stay with you. If you want to be alone, that is understandable as well. Please, though, do not hesitate to call me if you need to talk." I got up and walked out of the living room after thanking them. I walked out and got into the passenger side seat of Edward Cullen's silver Volvo. Life was looking to be interesting here in Forks with all of these amazingly beautiful people.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Please Read!: in a review, it was basically asked if the Cullens are vampires in this story. The answer is YES. I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear enough with the introduction of Esme (Gold eyes, cold skin…) okay, so, I just thought that I'd clear that up for my lovely readers. Reviews are appreciated, and without further ado, chapter six, ladies and gentlemen. (I don't know if guys read this or not…).**

Edward got into his car after a few minutes. He put the car in reverse and backed out of the extremely long driveway.

"Thank you for taking me home, Edward," I thanked him just so that the silence would be interrupted.

"You're welcome, Bella," he said quietly. He didn't attempt to make conversation after that. I heard the finalization in his words, so I sighed and leaned my head against the window and watched as the trees speed past at a speed that I was not comfortable with, but that Edward insisted on driving at.

We reached my house in record time. "Bella, I was wondering if you wanted me to stay with you. I know that Esme offered for me to stay with you; I would be more than happy to do so, if it is what you wish," he was incredibly sweet.

"I would very much like that, Edward," I looked down to undo my seatbelt, and when I looked back up, Edward was opening my door and holding a hand out for me to take. I gently placed my hand in his and he pulled me out of the car. He helped me to the door since my ankle still hurt slightly, and then he went to get my backpack from his backseat. "Would you like something to drink, Edward?" I asked him, wanting to be hospitable to this Adonis like man.

He smiled at me indulgently and chuckled under his breath, "Uh, no thank you, Bella, I'm not thirsty," his voice was low, melodious, and he sounded amused. He helped me into the living room and sat me down on the couch.

"Bella, you need to lie down so that you can rest your ankle, here…" he went over to the loveseat and grabbed two throw pillows and put them at the end of the couch. He then rested my injured foot on the pillows and said, "Here, I'll get you some ice for your foot," I watched as he walked out of the living room into the kitchen and heard him moving some things until he found what he wanted, and then I heard the freezer open.

I laid my head back on the arm of the couch and closed my eyes. What was it that attracted me to Edward Cullen? I realized that he was probably the most physically attractive man that I had ever seen. His reddish-brown hair was definitely different, and the gold eyes that he had, that his whole family seemed to have as well, they were so different from any eye color I'd ever seen. I also found it strange that his whole family had the same exact color eyes, even though they were all _adopted_! Something was not right, here.

"What are you thinking about, Bella?" Edward's voice scared me and I jumped into the air and fell off of the couch. I waited for the ground to hit me, but when I slowly opened one of my eyes I was staring into Edward's deep honey ones. His arms were curled around my body in a protective stance and he was cradling my body. I don't know how long we stared at each other like that. It could have been seconds, or minutes, or even hours or days. But finally, he carefully stood up and placed me back onto the couch, with my foot elevated onto the pillows.

"What were you thinking about, Bella?" he repeated.

"Why?" I asked him, wondering why he wanted to know.

"When I came in here, you looked like you were angry, or confused, or some emotion like that. I just wanted to know what was confusing you, or making you angry. Because you should be neither." Everything he said sounded so sweet.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about you, and your family."

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, "What about me and my family?" his voice was low, and he wanted an answer to his question. His eyes were hooded, and he looked suspiciously at me.

"Nothing!" I said a little too quickly, "I was just thinking about how nice Esme and Carlisle were to me and how nice you are to me, a complete stranger…" I lapsed into silence, thinking along this new train of thought. I jumped again when something cold was set on my foot. I looked down expecting to see a bag of ice, but it was Edward's hands rubbing my ankle.

He looked down at me and gave me a sympathetic smile, "Sorry, Carlisle told me to lightly massage your ankle to make sure nothing was worse than sprained. And you're in luck, nothing seems to be any worse than what he thought!" he quickly removed his hands and put a small bag of ice in their place. The ice seemed to be slightly warmer than his hands.

"Your hands are freezing! Let me turn the heat up," I insisted.

"No, Bella, you stay right where you are, I – I just have poor circulation, that's all." His explanation was thin, but I let it go for now; I was exhausted! For now, I pushed all of my suspicions about Edward out of my mind and closed my eyes. I made myself comfortable on the couch and tried to ignore the fact that Edward was probably staring at me.

Why do they all have the same eye color if the kids are all adopted? My mind was still going even though I had already tried to tell it to shut up and let me sleep. I decided I needed to do something to get some answers. I know that they have the same color eyes; any of them that had touched me had been extremely cold. His hand felt colder than the ice for God's sake!

"Edward, what are you?" I didn't know how I knew it, but he wasn't exactly human. I didn't know what he was, but that's what I wanted to find out.

"What?" he asked sounding confused. I opened my eyes to look at him. His voice and face showed that he was confused. But the eyes are the window to the soul. His soul was beautiful, but his soul said that he knew what I was talking about, and he was scared.

"I asked you what you are." I told him.

"I'm a person, Bella."

"I know that you're a person, Edward. That doesn't mean that you can't be something else. I don't know how I know it, but you're not human. I know you're not. Tell me what you are. I'm not afraid of you now; I won't be after you tell me."

He looked at me like he was going to fight my words. Instead, he put his head into his hands and picked his phone up and answered it.

"Hello?" he was quiet a minute before I realized that it hadn't rang. Maybe he had it on vibrate.

"Alright, I surmised as much, yes I will stay here for the night." He was quiet for a minute before he stood up and went into the kitchen. It was quiet but I knew he was talking. I closed my eyes again waiting for him and whatever answer he came up with to tell me.

"I'm a vampire, Bella," I heard what he said, so I opened my eyes to look at him. I almost laughed, but when I looked at his face, I'm glad that I didn't. For the first time since I had arrived in Forks, Washington, I was scared. It wasn't of Phil, or even his friend. I was scared of Edward, because he looked like a vampire.

I swallowed inaudibly, and looked up at him. "You're a vampire." I confirmed, nodding my head. I closed my eyes and thought that even though I was scared of him, I wasn't scared that he would hurt me. I trusted him with my life, for some odd reason. Blackness overtook me as my exhaustion finally became too much.

**Sorry for the wait guys! I had a ton of personal stuff to deal with. Any of you who have lost a pet before, I sympathize with you. Reviews are welcome.**

**~Elle**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

**Hey guys!! You have no clue how sorry I am to have kept you waiting so long! I had writer's block for the absolute longest time. It was sickening. Haha. Well, here is chapter seven. I hope that it is okay. Let me know please. Especially for this chapter if you could. I'm not sure how well it turned out. Once again, my deepest apologies for making you wait so loooonnnnnnggggg! Hope you guys like it!**

**~Elle**

Light was shining through my eyelids. I had been lying awake for several minutes without opening my eyes. I sensed that Edward was not in my room. I sat up and looked around. It was a rare sunny day in forks. I decided that I was going to quickly get dressed before Edward came back from wherever he went to. I lifted my shirt above my head and unclasped my bra. I slid my pants and my underwear off. Quickly closing the drapes to my windows, I preceded to dress for the day. I ran a hand through my hair and felt the greasiness. Yuck! I grabbed a towel and ran to the bathroom.

I jumped out of the shower and placed the towel around my body. I ran back into my room and dropped the towel and began to look for something to wear. I knew the blue shirt that I wanted to wear was in my closet so I turned towards my closet and Edward was standing there in my room. As fast as I saw him, he was gone out the window.

I gasped. "Edward!" I quickly wrapped the towel around me again and ran to the window. "Edward!" I called out to him, sticking my head out the window. I looked down and he was standing there.

"Bella," he called up to me softly. I had to strain to hear. I pulled my head back in the window to pull my hair back quickly, it was hanging in my face and I couldn't see properly. I turned back to my window and Edward was perched there.

"Bella, get dressed quickly and come down stairs. We have to get to school. After school, we are going to come straight back here, and we have to pack your bags. Charlie wants you to stay at our house until this killer is found." He was about to walk out of my bedroom door when I called out his name.

"Edward, wait," he turned slowly on the spot to face me again. His eyes swept down my body quickly and then came back to my face. Butterflies erupted in my stomach, but I ignored them. "What about that sub? He said that I have a detention after school today." I clutched the towel to my body while waiting for his answer.

"You don't have to worry about him. He is being taken care of as we speak. He won't even be there first period. We should just be having a study hall for today. Now, get dressed and come downstairs." He walked out of my room before I could say anything else. I once again dropped the towel and searched for some clothes. I was wondering what I was going to wear since I had already worn all the clothes that I had brought with me. I didn't think to pack much but two outfits. I was just about to open my door to ask Edward what I should do when it burst open and a small something burst in. Once again, I quickly grabbed up my towel to cover myself.

"Bella! I brought you clothes I saw that you would need clothes days ago! I went out and bought you some! I know that you won't like them because they are not your style, but you will learn to love them! We'll start off with something that will cover you until you can heal properly. Oh! You poor dear!" she came over and pulled me into a gentle hug. How could something so small have so much energy? I only just noticed the bags that were sitting on the ground behind her.

"I'm Alice, I know that we haven't been properly introduced. We will be the best of friends though, I just know it. I have a power kinda like Edward. I can see the future while he can read minds! Isn't it great?!" She began to rummage through some of the bags and pulling out some clothes: a pair of fashionable jeans, a light blue tank top and a dark blue cardigan. She went through another bag and pulled out a pair of panties and a bra. Then what she said sank into my mind.

"You can see the future?" I asked her, tilting my head and thinking. "EDWARD CAN READ MINDS??!! HE CAN READ MY MIND!!?" I was shouting at her. I didn't even care that hurt her feelings or if Edward could hear me. Which he undoubtedly could since he was a vampire… Edward was a vampire. I just remembered that.

"Alice, you're a vampire??"

"Of course I am sill- wait a minute! I saw that he was going to tell you that we were, and you were okay with it. He did, didn't he?"

"He told me that he was a vampire."

"Never mind that! Here!" she threw the clothes at me, "put these on and let's get to school!" she was about to leave when her eyes glazed over and she looked off into the distance.

"EDWARD!" she screamed for him. He was there less than a second later.

"Alice, no! We can't go to school then."

"We have to. You saw what would happen if we don't go. He will come here; both of them will come _here_!"

"That is what we want Alice! We want them to come here so that they can be arrested! We aren't going to school. That's it. Bella," his eyes softened when he turned to look at me, and so did his voice. "Bella, put the clothes on and let Alice pack you up some things to take to our house." With that, he walked out of my room.

"I guess I will give you some privacy to get dressed. Since you don't have much except what you brought and these clothes I just bought you. I'll take the bags back down and you just bring down whatever you brought with you."

I dropped the towel after she left and I was not going to pick it back up, no matter who came in the room. I quickly put the clothes on and no sooner was I done, Edward walked in my room.

"Bella, I know you must be frightened. Please look at me, Bella." I wouldn't look at him. I didn't want him to be able to read my mind I was thinking about safe things, but if he looked into my eyes then he would know anyway.

"Bella," he sighed and put his finger under my chin and lifted my head to look into his eyes, "Bella, what are you thinking?" he asked me quietly. His breath spanned over my face and I drank his delicious scent in.

"Wait," I mused, "I thought you could read minds."

"Everyone in the world's, but yours." He had a soft look in his eyes and then he backed away. He grabbed my hand and led me out of my room and down the stairs to a waiting Alice. We went outside and I locked the door behind me and we all piled into Edward's Volvo.

I sat in the front passenger seat while Edward drove and Alice sat in the back. I leaned my head against the window and thought about yesterday. How could so much happen in two days, three days? Is that all it had been. Only three days since I had ran away from my mother's house. It has only been three days since the last time that I was raped and that I finally told someone about what my step-father does to me. It just happened to be my father. Now there was a pack of vampires. Is that what you called them? I think that a coven would be better; I might have heard or read that somewhere. I heard someone's phone start to ring. It was just a simple ringing, no song. Edward picked it up. I turned to watch him as he talked on his phone.

His mouth was moving fast and soon he flipped his cell closed with a snap and looked over to Alice.

"Carlisle said that Charlie wants us to take Bella to the reservation. Someone called and asked to see Bella. He said that she will be safe there. Carlisle called ahead to their leader and is sending his son who does not have a prejudice for us…yet. We will meet him at the border and he will bring her back at eight tonight. Your escort's name is Jacob Black. I assume that you know him."

I was quietly thinking and not really listening to him. Jacob Black. He and I would sometimes play together during my summers here. He used to be so much fun. I wonder what he is like now.

"Bella!" Edward shouted at me. I looked at him

"Yes, Edward, I know who Jacob Black is. If Charlie thinks that I will be safe there, then I sure I will be. Why would any of them have a prejudice towards you and your family?" I was curious so I was now hyper aware of my surroundings and everything that they were saying.

Both Edward and Alice heaved a sigh. We are vampires, Bella. We only have one true enemy. A werewolf. When we first came to this region, we made a treaty with the werewolves that were in this region. We promised not to bite anyone and we divided the land. We are not allowed onto the reservation just in case. They are not allowed to give out our secrets to anyone but themselves in the pack. Not even the regular citizens of the reservation. Carlisle believes that the gene has gone and that they can no longer transform, but the treaty is in place."

I was thinking about all of this as Edward was slowing down. Off to the side of the road was a truck. Leaning against the truck was a boy of about sixteen that corresponded vaguely with my memories of Jacob Black. I got out of the car once it was stopped. Edward was by my side as humanly as possible. He did not want Jacob to know about him.

"Edward wh-?" he gently pulled me into his arms and hugged me. I sighed and leaned into his cold embrace.

"Be careful, Bella. You are more important to me and my family than you can imagine. Look after yourself. He said this to me. He put his cheek to my hair as I rested my head on his shoulder. To Jacob he said, "Jacob Black, I will be back at the border line to pick her up at eight o'clock. Do not be late or there will be hell to pay, I promise you that. She is in danger and Charlie and I would like to make sure she is with someone at all times. Take care of her."

He let go of me and I walked over to Jacob. He grabbed me up into a hug as soon as I was close enough. "I missed you, Bells!" he grinned and said as we hugged. He was warm compared to Edward. It was nice, but I found myself missing his cold touch.

"Bye, Bella!" Alice was out of the car and bouncing up and down waving to me.

"Bye, Alice!" I shouted back at her as I got into Jacob's truck.

**Okay, so there it is! Like it, love it, hate it, it is what it is. Let me know if you could. Lots of love!!**

**~Elle**


End file.
